The blood and tissues of animals suffering from a wide variety of cancers contain an oncofetal phosphoprotein (hereinafter referred to as "cancer marker protein") having a molecular weight of approximately 60,000 and having the capacity to increase the release of ribonucleic acid (RNA) from cell nuclei. See PCT/US84/01932, Publication W085/02467, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.